


For Romance, Turn to Page 394

by WakeUpMine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Harry is precious, M/M, Severus is a slight creeper, Teddy is adorable, bookstore, sirius is a dork
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpMine/pseuds/WakeUpMine
Summary: 西弗勒斯是个循规蹈矩的人。教书、回家、一边喝红酒一边毫不留情地批改作业。而在星期六，他常常会到一家书店，仅仅是为了看一眼那个呆在罗曼蒂克区域的帅气青年。





	For Romance, Turn to Page 394

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Romance, Turn to Page 394](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813025) by [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray). 



众所周知，西弗勒斯斯内普不是一个热情的家伙。他是个无聊的男人，这点毋庸置疑，甚至说他是个亲切的男人都会有所争论，毕竟他对花里胡哨的轻浮举止毫无耐心。对一生中扮演的角色他很有自知之明：在任职的中学教授化学、忍住掐死某个饭桶的冲动、回家，边饮用红酒边改作业（或者是威士忌，根据情况决定）。而西弗勒斯也非常乐意维持习惯。

 

除开星期六午后。

 

到了星期六，西弗勒斯要么会吃个早午饭、要么提前用晚餐，为中午前后腾出两个小时空闲时间。

 

而在这段时间里，西弗勒斯总是会到罗斯伍德大街中央一家小小的书店去。

 

书店没什么特别之处。很小，从来没有太多人，有人想要购物时职员们几乎脚不着地。绝对坦白的说，西弗勒斯是该讨厌这家小店的。

 

不过，到了周六，午后十分，西弗勒斯总是会在书店里耗上几小时。不过为了看“他”而已。

 

他是个年轻人，身材修长、精瘦有力。一头黑发总是乱糟糟的，眼镜后是一对明媚的绿眼睛。他总是会在星期六午后来到这里，在罗曼蒂克分区四下寻找。

 

他是个漂亮的青年，西弗勒斯也很清楚自己恐怕有这人岁数两倍的事实。青年肯定只比他的一些学生大几岁，那么西弗勒斯去追求他的话绝对是不合适的。

 

可是看看无妨。想想也是。

 

为什么这样一个漂亮的年轻人会到这个书店里，独自一人，翻阅着罗曼蒂克分区的图书，他有着层出不穷的猜想。或许他正不幸从一场失恋中寻求解脱，将心碎埋葬于罗曼蒂克小说中；或许他是个艺术家，来寻求此后作品的灵感。

 

不过要是事实确实如此，西弗勒斯还是要坦诚这家伙的品味很糟糕。这些小说太可怕了……以及西弗勒斯知道这回事是因为他也要买书，和青年一样的书。他常常会用上一周，让红墨水洒满这粗制滥造的书籍。

 

事实上，只要是西弗勒斯待在书店的时候，他总是会坐在书店后一把陈旧不堪的椅子上，借由那里对罗曼蒂克区域最为良好的视野，同时也完成他这周对某篇小说的“批改”。

 

这一周，西弗勒斯在椅子上坐了半小时，然后他听见入口的门铃声，门被打开了。

 

西弗勒斯短暂的抬起头，看着自己执着的青年，脸上挂着平时惯常的微笑，头发还是乱糟糟的。然而此次，与以往都不同的是，他正牵着一个小男孩。

 

两人走向了儿童区【而非罗曼蒂克区】，西弗勒斯情不自禁地升起了罪恶感。西弗勒斯不是不知道他有个儿子，可是渴望一个已婚男子仍残留的罪恶感不容忽视。

 

和他儿子一起待在儿童区的青年西弗勒斯只能看到一点点【他正坐在地上，读给男孩子听】，这却阻止不了西弗勒斯的胡思乱想。

 

他神秘的男子是已经与校园恋人结合，早早组建了自己的家庭？或许是年轻人的一夜激情导致了一次意料之外的孕育。他的母亲对此也是心知肚明？

 

西弗勒斯并非期待否定的答案。

 

两人正读着《巫婆奶奶》，书店内部的门打开了，西弗勒斯认出是书店店主的那个人走了出来。一些场合下，西弗勒斯只看过他一副衣衫褴褛的样子【那通常是某个金毛白痴在柜台扫描西弗勒斯的购书出了问题的时候……西弗勒斯很讨厌让这个人看到自己在罗曼蒂克分区买的书】，不过就是他也看得出来这人昨晚没睡好。脸上一层黑眼圈，平时服帖的长发也乱七八糟，一整个落魄的样子。

 

小男孩和西弗勒斯的神秘青年闻声都抬起头。看到衣衫褴褛的店主，小男孩的眼睛亮了起来：“爸爸！”

 

尽管外表颓然，店主人还是毫不犹豫地对跑向自己怀里的小男孩露出了笑容，“我的小泰迪熊在这啊！”他一边大笑着，一边将这个孩子，叫泰迪的孩子，紧紧地抱住。“和哈利叔叔玩的开心吗？”

 

泰迪开始兴高采烈地对自己的父亲胡言乱语，西弗勒斯的思维则以时速一英里狂飙不止。很好他至少知道了青年的名字，叫哈利，显而易见他是店主的弟弟【或者妹夫】。真是个有趣的进展……

 

西弗勒斯思考的时候，哈利从儿童区域走到了抱着泰迪的店主那里。“西里斯，你昨晚睡了吗？”

 

“去医院的距离比回家近些……”西里斯打了个哈欠，“何况卢娜还请病假了。”

 

“那你用不着开店的，西里斯。”哈利翻了个白眼，“……对了，莱姆斯怎么样？”

 

“现在还是稳定了，不过昨晚可把我吓了一跳。”西里斯点点头，“感谢你照看泰迪。”

 

“随时愿意效劳，西里斯。”

 

西里斯傻笑着：“我该放你继续约会了？”

 

哈利给了西里斯手臂一拳，跟着念叨几句刺耳的低语，西弗勒斯不由自主的因为“约会”这个词感到了一点点失落。他没有想象力丰富到以为英俊的哈利会是单身，不过还是……

 

“抱歉。”

 

西弗勒斯从书里抬起头【事实上他已经有段时间都没在读了】，正看到哈利的垂着绿眼睛看着他。“抱歉？”

 

“我对噪音表示抱歉。”哈利解释说，对前桌后方西里斯带着泰迪离开的的地方点点头。“我知道你喜欢安静的看书。”

 

西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，他的脑子还没有跟上状况：“……没关系……”他清了清嗓子，“所以你是个保姆？”

 

“噢，对。”哈利点点头，“家里有急事，西里斯不想让泰迪整晚都待在医院里……他是个好孩子。”

“我想也是，他这个年纪的孩子很少有能安安静静坐在书店里的。”

 

“没错，不过再提一点，他的两个爸爸都和书打交道，这也不可避免……”

 

他们陷入了尴尬的沉默，西弗勒斯叠起的腿换了个位置，哈利则不停地换着脚支撑重量。

 

终于，哈利清了清嗓子，“所以……《梦中情人》……我本来想问问你读的开不开心，不过由这红笔判断……”他意味深长地低头看着满是猩红的蹩脚爱情小说，“你是批评家？”

 

“……某种意义上是……”

 

“对，我也说不出喜欢哪一本的话……”哈利点点头，“说真的，这些爱情小说都让我恨不能的抄起生锈的勺子把眼睛挖出来。”他无力的笑了笑，“你有什么建议读的吗？”

 

西弗勒斯可没有。他怎么做到呢？他读的书都是哈利读过的，每一本他都异常痛恨。他甚至连下一本要读书什么都不知道。

 

“…我讨厌罗曼蒂克…”西弗勒斯无力地承认。

 

哈利眨眨眼：“可你每周都会读一本新的爱情小说。”

 

所以说哈利也一直在角落注视着他。西弗勒斯清了清嗓子，竭尽全力不让自己继续出糗，“我……不过是买了你买过的爱情小说。”

 

西弗勒斯本期待着帅气的青年会有些不同的反应，不过一声粗俗的抽鼻子可不在此列。以及，西弗勒斯从来没想过哈利会发出这么粗俗的声音。

 

哈利蒙着自己的嘴，，脸上因为尴尬而红扑扑的。“抱歉……只是……我回去罗曼蒂克区只是因为我看你每周会读一本爱情小说。”

 

两人再次陷入了沉默，尽管这次没那么尴尬了。两人都只是在消化他们接受到的信息。

 

尽管平时总是严厉的样子，西弗勒斯先笑了出声。哈利也跟着笑了，不过他笑的太凶又抽起鼻子时他马上停了下来。

 

“所以说我们是因为糟糕的罗曼蒂克开始的。”

 

“我可不明所以。”

 

哈利轻轻地笑了：“那……你是想继续批判小说……还是觉得可以出去喝杯咖啡？”

 

 

fin


End file.
